Shades of gray
by princessesmom
Summary: This takes place post There's no place like home 2. What if Woody slipped into a coma during the second surgery? Is spoilerish if you have not seen the episode. The idea comes from a post at coffeerooms. Finished.
1. Black hole

**A/N: THIS STORY CAME TO ME AFTER READING A POST AT COFFEEROOMS. THE QUESTION WAS ASKED _WHAT IF WOODY WAS IN A COMA AFTER THE SECOND SURGERY AND THEREFORE WAS DREAMING THE FIRST EPISODE. _THIS WAS SUCH A GREAT IDEA, IT WOULD EXPLAIN A LOT OF THE DISCREPACIES I FOUND IN THE STORY LINES. IT ALSO HAD ME ASKING MORE QUESTIONS AFTER I'VE WATCHED THE ESPISODE A FEW TIMES. I THOUGHT I'D GIVE IT A SHOT. THANKS FOR THE IDEA. THIS CHAPTER IS VERY SHORT. HOPE YOU ENJOY, PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. I DON'T OWN THEM BUT THEY HAVE INVADED MY BRAIN. **

**SHADES OF GRAY**

**CHAPTER 1: BLACK HOLE**

It was black, very quiet, very still and very cold. Could he be dead? Well it was a possibility,of course. If he were dead, this is not how he had pictured it. As a child growing up, he remembered being told how peaceful and beautiful heaven was supposed to be. At church heaven was described as a paradise. This couldn't be heaven, this place he was stuck in was the farthest thing from paradise. Maybe he was in hell. He always thought of himself as a good guy, never stole, never cheated. Okay so he told the occasional lie and he was a cop, so he had killed a few criminals, but hell? No, it couldn't be, hell was described as scary and full of fire. Well this was scary, but it was also peaceful. _Where am I, _Woody wondered.

He felt like he was enclosed in a cement block. He couldn't see, hear, feel, talk, he couldn't do anything. He had to be dead, laying on a cold, hard slab in the morgue, his soul in limbo. The last thing he remembered was being wheeled into the operating room. The anesthesiologist injected medication into one of his iv's. Then his chest became heavy, it started to hurt, he couldn't breathe, his heart was racing, then there was white. A cloud like white, snowy; he thought he saw his parents, they were waiving goodbye to him, then they shook their heads. They slowly faded away and there was a surge of energy, a jolt of bright white, his body jerked and the white was replaced by black.

How long had he been in this blackness, he didn't know. It seemed like just minutes then it seemed like years, he couldn't tell. He missed his friends, his life. He couldn't see their faces anymore; Dr. Macy, Lily, Bug, Nigel………..and Jordan. Why couldn't he picture her anymore? He wanted out of this place, he wasn't ready to die. There were so many things left undone……..left unsaid. No, he couldn't die, no matter how bad it was, Woody wanted to live.


	2. Jail cell gray

**A/N: THIS WILL BE A SHORT STORY, JUST TO ADD A DIFFERENT SPIN TO THE PREMIERE. THIS CHAPTER STARTS AT THE BEGINNING OF THE EPISODE, WHEN JORDAN FIRST COMES TO SEE WOODY. HIS THOUGHS ARE REAL AND WILL BE ITALIC, MY NARRATION AND THE NON-DREAM WILL BE REGULAR TEXT, AND THE DREAMS WILL BE NOTED. ENJOY. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING CROSSING JORDAN.**

**CHAPTER 2: JAIL CELL GRAY**

The blackness was lightening, it was different. It was still very dark and cold, but now it was gray. Gray like a jail cell. Something was starting to happen, there were sounds. Woody could here muffled noises. The talking was very loud, but undecipherable, like someone had a megaphone stuffed with cotton pressed to his ear. This made his head throb and his ears ring. _At least it's something._ There was a smell, that unmistakable smell of a hospital. _The hospital, I'm definitely still in the hospital. This is good, I'm still alive. _

With every passing moment, the gray began to lighten, the sounds became clearer and the smells became more intense. Woody was now aware of his head, although it still felt detached from his body. His head felt heavy and it was pounding. The nurse and doctor were talking to each other, but it was too fast for Woody to comprehend what they were saying. His mouth was open a little and he tried to talk but his lips wouldn't move. Then the nurse jiggled his chin, "C.mon Honey, you need to remember to swallow.", she coaxed rubbing his cheek. He did. _Hey I heard you, I felt that. _

The room got even lighter, and with that, Woody could feel his body come back. He still could not move, but he felt the i.v.'s in his arm, the monitor pads on his chest and a strange feeling in his abdomen, not pain, just pressure. There was a uncomfortable feeling a little lower that he couldn't explain, and he knew he was laying on his back, but it didn't hurt, like he had expected it to. He tried to move his legs, or anything else for that matter, but nothing was working. He was aware of his legs, there was still a numbness, but there was also a tingling. _That's good, right? The surgery must have worked._

Then he smelled something familiar, it was perfume, she was there. The light grew brighter and brighter, he blinked and tried to open his eyes. His eyelids fluttered open, he saw her fuzzy form and then his heavy eyes closed again. He was back in the muffled darkness. "Woody, Woody it's me. Please open your eyes, please.", Jordan pleaded to the still form on the bed. "Excuse me, could you please page the doctor, I think he's trying to wake up.", she asked the nurse. The doctor came in to check on Woody, after the exam, the doctor reassured Jordan that although it was a good sign, Woody was still in a coma.

_Jordan, Jordan, where are you. Where did she go, damn she was just here. Wait where am I ? _He was back in the gray cell. _I need to get out of here, I need to get back to her. Help me Jordan. _He screamed, pulling on the bars of the cell. (DREAM)Woody's eyes snapped open he was sitting in his hospital. Jordan was standing in front of him, holding a plant. She told him after six weeks of therapy he would be back on his feet. He told her to leave….again, and she did. _What am I saying , no Jordan, wait, come back. (_DREAM) There was a commotion down the hall Riggs, his shooter, had escaped. He couldn't get far, they will catch him, and if they don't, I will, just as soon as I recover.

Then the room went black.


	3. Gray flying monkeys

**A/N: THIS CHAPTER EXPLAINS HOW THE FIRST EPISODE COULD BE PERCEIVED AS A DREAM. PLEASE R&R. AGAIN, THE TEXT WILL BE REGULAR FOR NARRATION AND WHAT IS REAL, WOODY'S THOUGHTS WILL BE ITALIC, AND THE DREAM WILL BE NOTED. I DO NOT OWN ANY PART OF CROSSING JORDAN OR THE WIZARD OF OZ. **

**CHAPTER 3: GRAY FLYING MONKEYS**

"Good morning Sunshine, how you doin' today?", the nurse called as she walked into the room and checked his vitals. "Let's get you some breakfast. How does pancakes and sausage sound?", she chuckled as she hooked the long i.v. bag to his feeding tube. Then she noticed something on his cheek. "I told you, you have to remember to swallow.", she demanded as she went to wipe the saliva from his cheek. Woody was starting to hear her voice and the gray was lightening. He felt her wipe his cheek and he swallowed. "Atta boy, see I know you can hear me." She pushed the hair back from his forehead and noticed his eyes move from underneath the lids. "You gonna open those baby blues for me? I heard you opened them a few weeks ago. C'mon Sweetie, let me see those eyes.", she coaxed, as there was a knock at the door. Woody tried hard to open his eyes, but it felt like they were glued shut.

"How is he?", Garret asked the nurse. _Oh good, Dr. Macy, maybe you can help me. I was in a jail cell before and now I'm stuck in a closet or something, but the door wont open. Please I need to get out. I need to apologize to Jordan. _"He's the same. What did you bring?", the nurse asked, pointing to the package Garret was holding. "I thought a movie might help, reading the newspaper out loud, front to back, twice, every day is making my eyes cross and my throat sore. So today we'll try something different, plus everyone loves The Wizard of Oz. "It's worth a try.", the nurse commented as she left. _The Wizard of Oz, no Doc I hate that movie. I had nightmares for a month when I was five. Remember, I grew up in Wisconsin, the Midwest is known for tornadoes. I was afraid the scarecrow would come to life on my aunt an uncle's farm. And what's up with those stupid flying monkeys?_

Garret decided to read the newspaper before the movie. There was an article on the trial of the man who shot Woody, he hesitated at first, then started to read, deciding maybe it would do some good. Woody needed to hear about current events, he had to be kept up to date. But Woody's mind would be playing tricks on him, all he heard were the words Riggs, out and free, and the song Somewhere over the rainbow.

(dream 1) Woody had to get Riggs before he hurt someone else. The gang in the break room, Lily , Jordan and Slokum in her office. The next moment Jordan and Sidney were doing an autopsy on some burned guy who had Rigg's wallet in his pocket. _I hope it is Riggs,_ serves_ him right._

(dream 2) A farmhouse, a standing dead guy with no heart. Fear me now carved into a piece of wood. Seely, Nigel and Bug. Oliver Tittleman roaming free. His mother, brother, dead step-father and their missing dog. _Oliver Tittleman out, who in their right mind would let that lunatic out of restraints, let alone out of an institution. Hey that was my case, why is Seely working it? Oh that's right I'm on desk work and I'm looking for Riggs. Nige, that hair cut is awful._

(dream 1) Station house, Jordan in a red suit. _Damn she looks good. _She is yelling, but I didn't kill anyone, and I didn't find Riggs. I found the fence who sold Riggs the bullets, and roughed him up and left. Woody you better not lie to me. _Jordan how could you think I would lie to you, I love you._

(dream 2) Oliver at the morgue, Dr. Macy to help on the case, Seely and Dr. Macy on the same case, they hate each other. Dr. Macy wants Oliver to help with the autopsy. _That's right Doc, he's killing again, and you're the guy to prove it. Seely, what's up with those clothes, you goin' for a jog?_

(dream 1) Jordan and Sydney helping me try to catch Riggs. _Just like old times, Huh Jordan?_

(dream 2) Another victim, Mrs. Tittleman, fear me now written on the mirror. But Oliver was in custody when she was killed. Dr. Macy, Bug and Nigel explain to Slokum how he did it. _Don't fall for this again, guys, he did the same thing last time, remember?_

(dream 1)Sidney found the paint at an auto body shop Riggs worked at. Don't tell Jordan, I will. Sidney hit a dead end, we've got nothing Jordan. Yes we do, C-4, explosives. No we have to stop and let the police take care of it. _Why am I lying to her? This is my battle, I have to face it alone. I need to protect her, that's why._

(dream 2) Oliver is recreating the Wizard of Oz. The tin man, the wicked witch, the dog. The brother is brainless, he's the scarecrow, another victim. Only, the victim is Oliver, could the killer be the brother? Bug tells Slokum off. Macy lets Oliver go._ Good for you Bug. I still can't believe he fed his stepfather the dog?_

(dream 1) The auto body shop, explosives in the trunk, Riggs. I've got the gun now, how does it feel? Jordan go this doesn't concern you. My father died like this, he deserves to die. The task force arrives to take him away. You betrayed me. It's not about you Jordan, I don't need your help. _No Jordan, I do need your help, please._

(dream 2) Dr. Macy's apartment, Oliver is there. He wants to kill Dr. Macy, Oliver is disappointed in the good doctor. That makes Dr. Macy the cowardly lion. Seely's behind the curtain to arrest Oliver. I was Oliver the whole time. _Nice work Doc, but I am a little disappointed in you too, how could you hide evidence for 20 years? _Back at the morgue, Slokum gives Dr. Macy his job back and leaves. _But Doc, if you're back at work, then how could you be here? How could I be here?_

The darkness takes over again.


	4. Light at the end of the tunnel

**A/N: THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER. IT TAKES PLACE AFTER THE NEXT EPISODE, UNDER THE WEATHER. IT IS BASED ON ONLY WHAT I HAVE SEEN IN THE PREVIEWS AND I HAVE NO IDEA HOW THAT EPISODE WILL END. NOTHING BELONGS TO ME, NOT CROSSING JORDAN, NOT LAS VEGAS, NOT EVEN THE PLOT, I BORROWED THAT TOO. HOPE YOU LIKE IT.**

**CHAPTER 4: LIGHT AT THE END OF THE TUNNEL**

"You're stuck with me today, Woody. Jordan is sick, and I sent her home. She'll probably be by later, you know how well she listens. Hear that storm outside? It's been raining for almost a whole day, nonstop. That kinda makes being stuck in the hospital not such a bad thing, Huh? ", Garret said as he sat next to the bed. He started to read the newspaper out loud, as he did every day. He had read only the front page, a story about two missing boys, when he abruptly stopped and looked at Woody. Garret searched Woody's face for a response, any sign that the young detective was still inside that broken body. He knew that cases which involved kids had an extreme effect on Woody, but this time there was nothing. Garret wondered if reading to him was doing any good, if Woody could even here what he was saying. Then there was something, a slight change in Woody's face, a look of agitation maybe? Garret couldn't tell what it was, exactly, but he felt Woody wanted him to continue reading. So on to the second page he went.

_Jordan's sick, what's wrong with her? I hope she's okay. Keep reading Doc, it takes my mind off these crazy dreams I'm having. I'm not sure what's real and what's a dream. In the last dream I had, I went to Las Vegas to find out how a show girl ended up committing suicide at the morgue which led to some crime boss in Vegas who was planning a hit here in Boston and I ended up married and in bed with that casino host Sam from the Montecito. Crazy isn't it? Now what about these missing boys? You said something about an abandoned mine shaft. _

Woody was fading out again. He started to dream that Jordan had left the morgue intent on finding the two boys. She went to the mine shaft, in the pouring rain, and was trapped. She tried to rescue the boys as the mine became flooded. The water became higher and higher, until it was up to her neck. She tried to keep the boys afloat, but the water kept coming. It was getting darker and darker. He had to find Jordan, he had to save her and the boys. Woody found himself in the mine with the water engulfing him. He couldn't breath, he couldn't move as the water covered him. Then there was a light, a light at end of this tunnel. He swam to the light, it was so bright. He heard voices, he swam toward them. It was hard, but he kept moving toward the light and voices. Then it happened, his eyes started to come unglued and his body started to thaw from the cold, dark place he was stuck in. Woody opened his eyes to meet hers, for the first time in three months, he was looking at Jordan's face, and this time it wasn't a dream.

He only remebered bits and pieces of the las few months. He asked about Oliver, Riggs and the two boys, that seemed so real. Jordan explained that their stories were all over the news and papers. The nurses always had the television on, Garret read him the paper everyday and the rest of the gang filled him in on all of the current events. Oliver had been found mentally competent and was retried on the two murders from a few years ago, he was now awaiting execution. She laughed at how The Wizard of Oz would never be quite the same for her. Riggs had never excaped, and was tucked away in a jail cell, awaiting trial. And finally, the two boys were rescued and safe at home.

Jordan reassured him that she was never in any danger, and she was never mad at him. Actually, she had spent all of her free time at his bedside. He realized that he was mad at himself and his shooter and that his mind was playing out his feelings and fears in his dreams. Then he asked for the answer to the questionhe was fearing the most; how the surgery went. Jordan told him it went well, and after six weeks of rehab, he would be back on his feet. Woody wondered, _Where have I heard that before?_


End file.
